


In the corner of the world

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, No.6 AU, Sou/Marius/Shori are mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: In the midst of their fight against the government, they find a moment of peace. Feelings arise and suddenly, the room couldn't be smaller. Not only are they fighting against a corrupt society, but also their own feelings.





	In the corner of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I've always been in love with NO.6 (I own the whole manga series in Japanese and almost all of the novel series volumes as well lol) and I've tried countless of times to write an AU (for different fandoms even) and this ?? might be the closest thing to it? 
> 
> Quick run down of No.6:
> 
>  
> 
> _The story takes place in a dystopian city known as "No.6". Shion, a boy raised in the elite and privileged environment of his home, gives shelter to another boy, who only gives his name as "Nezumi" (or "Rat") on the former's twelfth birthday. What Shion soon discovers is how drastically life will change after meeting with the mysterious Nezumi, with whom he had shared one unforgettable, stormy night._
> 
>  
> 
> This utopia (No.6) is all you can dream of - it's perfect. No crimes or faults, but also strictly regulated. Of course, everyone lives without a care. They are living a good life. Outside the city is another story though. The West Block is poverty and everyone tries to survive each day, basically the slums. 
> 
> Main plot is how Shion is getting framed for murdering a co-worker when a parasitic wasp emerges from his neck. Shion also nearly dies himself from being infected as well, but survives, at the cost of his hair turning white and eyes turning red (violet) as well as a snake-like scar running down his whole body. 
> 
> While clashing, with their opposite personalities and opinions, they fight together against the corrupt government of No.6, promising to take it down, all while slowly realizing the importance of the other.

"I'll teach you a dance."   
  
Kento looked at Fuma in confusion as the latter stood up, bandaged wounds neglected and only a hand outstretched.

"What? No, you should be getting some rest, your wounds are still bleeding and―" 

"I'm tougher than that, come on now," Fuma grabbed Kento's arm impatiently as he didn't take Fuma's outstretched hand, forcing him up as well. He slid his hand around Kento's waist to steady him.

"Look, I was right," he smirked and Kento frowned in response.

"What?"

"I'm taller than you."

"Liar," Kento retorted and pouted. "These centimeters don't count. It's barely any difference."

Fuma chuckled at Kento's denial but twirled him around nonetheless.

"So, my honorable prince, have you ever danced before?"

"No."

"Why am I not surprised?" Fuma smiled as Kento squirmed in his hold. "Let's begin with the basic steps ― back straight, chin up. Don't look down."

Kento protested weakly but did as he was told as Fuma's hands guided him into the right position. 

"Really, Fuma, this isn't a good idea," He let out as Fuma corrected his chin position. "There's barely any space in here to dance. We'll knock all the books over if we move around too much."

"That's only if you mess it up, but you won't, because I'm teaching you. Now, turn here. Step back. Once more, and turn." Fuma huffed as they moved to the silent music in the air. He encouraged Kento gently, leading him along into a steady rhythm. 

"You're just pulling me along," Kento muttered as they turned. 

"I'm barely doing anything anymore. You got this. Step out and turn. See, you're staying on the beat. Repeat again. Keep dancing―dance, Kento."

He wanted to say something, but no words came out. Kento looked up and met Fuma's eyes. There was no trace of the pain from the wounds earlier, no trace of the darkness inside. He could see himself reflected so clearly in Fuma's eyes. A calm washed over him as they took step after step, the small room filled with bookshelves slowly disappearing into a vast, sunset-colored landscape only for them. He was aware of Fuma's every move, every fiber of his being alert, yet he let his body submit fully to Fuma's lead. His ears filled with the light hum spilling from Fuma's lips, the low, husky tone he had grown accustomed to, the same voice that whispered ' _good night_ ' every night. Back in his mind, he knew they were still inside their room, but for now, he wanted to stay in this unreality. It was just the two of them. Soft, fluttering wings breaking the silence as birds passed by, leaves cracking in the wind and the sand crunching below as they kept dancing slowly. 

 

They slowly danced back to reality, and Kento fell backward on top of the bed when the last note ended. He tried to catch his breath, eyes closed, calm his pulse down as his forehead dripped with perspiration.

"Nobody told me dancing was such an exhausting exercise. It really takes your whole body to dance, huh,"

"You didn't know?" He could hear the smirk in Fuma's voice, even if he couldn't see him at the moment.

"I didn't. Guess I'm that much smarter now. So?"

"Hm?"

"I'm all out of breath, while you're not. Is that the point you wanted to make when you said you were tougher than that?" Kento opened his eyes and looked at Fuma. The latter had picked up his mug of water and stood in the middle of the room, looking down curiously at Kento.

"Maybe?"

"Your whole being is far superior to mine. You got more energy, athletic skill, and flexibility than me. Worry about yourself instead―that's what you're saying, right?" Kento said and sat up. He looked Fuma straight into the eyes. 

"It's not exactly wrong, but―"

Kento rose from the bed, closing the distance between him and Fuma and stood in front of him. He reached out. A gesture so soft and brief, lasting only for a split second.

 

_Huh?_

 

Kento's fingers barely rested at the base of Fuma's neck. He didn't even put any pressure into it. They were barely there. Merely resting. Even so, a violent chill ran through his whole body. From the spot where Kento touched him to the end of his hair strands. He felt like a trapped beast, panic filling his veins.

"I keep seeing it over and over," Kento's voice was a mere whisper as he spoke, barely getting out of his throat. "When you collapsed, all I could see was how it'd come out of here. The wasp. I keep seeing it over and over. I really thought―I really thought you were going to die. It's not just for you Fuma."

"Huh?"

"My worry about you. It's not only for your sake. It's for my own as well. I want to be free of my own fears." As Kento's fingers slowly withdrew, Fuma realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Kento's eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and honesty. Fuma knew. Kento was still haunted by the memories of the parasitic wasps. The wasps that slowly grew inside your neck, sucking the life out of you until it was time for it to be born. The government's secret and precious project. Kento had seen it happen countless of times - to friends and colleagues. It haunted him. It haunted him because he survived against all odds. 

"I know there's a lot left for me to learn about, to discover and face, but what I do know―" Kento hesitated and drew a breath. "Is how terrifying it would be for me to lose you. I'm probably more afraid to lose you than anyone―anybody else, not even myself. It scares me. I can't grasp it. I want to make sure you'll never disappear from my side. Say what you want, Fuma, but these are my real feelings."

If Kento was aware of the fact he'd blatantly confessed, Fuma wasn't sure. It had been so straightforward. No hidden meanings or intentions.

 

_I can't live without another―without you._

 

In their current situation, this was a grave mistake. If one could call it a mistake. They were supposed to prepare for the biggest fight of their lives. Brace themselves, hide their feelings and let go of all attachments. They were up against the corrupt government. The higher-ups with unlimited powers. At this moment, Kento was committing the biggest mistake of his life so far, by revealing his foolishness, feminine weakness, his fragility. Yet Fuma found himself unable to speak up. He found no words.  He wasn't overwhelmed by Kento's honest words, nor was he moved by the heartfelt confession. Just―

_Who is he really?_

The fingers dropped, brushing over his heart as Kento slipped past him, eyes avoiding Fuma's. 

"Good night, I'm turning in. You take the bed and just get some good rest, okay? You're more exhausted than you're ready to admit."

Fuma could only swallow and let out a weak agreement. He watched as Kento disappeared between the shelves, heading towards their small reading corner of pillows and blankets. A sweatdrop fell onto his hand as he traced the spots Kento's fingers had been on. He breathed in and bit his lip nervously. 

  
_I couldn't avoid it._

 

He had not been able to avoid Kento's hand. The neck was one of the most fatal points for a human. Even a small wound or impact could cost him his life. He had not reacted at all to Kento's hand. Not until it would have been too late. There had been no murderous intent from Kento―never been, but even so, Fuma never let his guard down and never meant for Kento to get so close to him either. Not like this.

_I couldn't avoid it. I let myself get caught. I died._

The fact Kento could have been an enemy flashed through his mind and he could taste his own blood on his tongue from biting too hard into his lip. Kento had turned into his biggest weakness. If they had been on opposite sides, if Kento had intended to kill, had been holding a weapon―Fuma would have been long dead. No chance to scream or even react. He would have died. 

 

_I'm going to get killed._

 

Maybe he was not functioning properly, but when Kento's fingers had held his neck, he had not felt any trace of love or yearning. He knew it shouldn't feel like this but, all he had felt was fear. He had been terrified. Forget all dangers he had faced before. They were nothing compared to this. He had been cornered countless of times before, to the brink of death, but they didn't measure up to this. Never before had someone made him cower like this, stiff and unable to move. 

Kento's eyes flashed by, the big eyes, filled with such sincere light. Every movement Kento did―curious touches, hesitant steps towards things he discovered and the feeling of letting Kento hold his heart instead, they all filled Fuma up.  

  
_What is this feeling even?_

 

He gritted his teeth.

He could hear the little mice skittering across the floor.

"Sou, Marius, quiet down, let Fuma be alone. Come on over here."

Kento was softly calling the mice over, and once Fuma heard the shuffling of blankets and hushed words to calm the mice quiet down, he let his breath out. The silence had never felt more suffocating before. 

  
_I can't live without another―without you._

 

His words and movements had trapped Fuma completely. It had not been long, but long enough, for Fuma to see how Kento's eyes had gone from bright, yet scared, to void of any emotions. A flicker between his sincere words. Those were not the eyes of one who was baring one's soul in a confession of love. They were the eyes of one who had delivered an accurate and fatal stab and was twisting the knife in the wound. Fuma was sure Kento himself was probably not aware of this even. 

 

_Am I the one who hasn't known anything all along?_

 

He knew Kento was a sheltered boy with intellect beyond his own and everyone's, and most importantly, the biggest heart anyone could ever have. He had not grown up with hate, rebellion or fights. The perfect utopia he was born and raised in had prevented that. Had only raised the good sides of life. He was quick to embrace people, never lifting a hand to anyone. Prone to protect everyone, never attacking them. He never had any reasons to resort to violence, brutality or anything that had to do with ruthlessness. Kento was one born to be the sun. The guiding light. That was what Fuma thought, but―

  
_He had no idea of Kento's true nature._

 

Fuma had saved his life, had his own life saved by the hands of Kento, and they had lived and spent their days together. They were connected more closely, more intimately to each other than anyone else. He had been avoidant and apprehensive towards this relationship, but nevertheless, he could never completely sever it. He didn't want to admit it, but somewhere deep in his heart, he maybe had desired it and maybe he had even made it into a safe place for himself.

  
_I'm more afraid to lose you than anyone else._

 

Kento's words hit deeper than he liked to admit. If he had to, they were also his own feelings. It wasn't the time for this. Not when tomorrow was uncertain. But he had no other choice but to accept the truth. Ever since they met for the first time, he was losing sight of who Kento was.

Fuma licked his lips in frustration, wiping away the blood, and gripped his mug of water harder, stirring the water inside it. 

No, he had not lost sight of Kento―he had probably never seen him properly from the beginning. Kento was the sun. Shining so bright Fuma had only been able to see the brightest parts of him, blinding him. Making him look away. Fuma had always prided himself in being able to see things clearly. Always looking at the root of the plant instead of the flowers that bloomed above-ground. Kento made him unavailable to do that with Kento. His light was too blinding to even create shadows for Fuma to rest his thoughts in.

Kento's carefree smile as he discovered how to wash clothes without a machine for the first time, his defenselessness as he fell down the hill when he took one step wrong and his earnest gaze as he thanked Fuma. Everything had blinded him. 

 

He had not seen anything that had been Kento. Not a single thing. 

Fuma shivered, silently moved over to the shelves, looking over at the sleeping form of Kento and the two mice. The creeping feeling of fondness washed over Fuma and he stepped over the scattered books to squat down by Kento's side. Sou and Marius stirred in their sleep but did not wake up. A soft, almost inaudible squeak appeared by his feet, and Fuma saw Shori there, nosing around―probably wondering what was up. Fuma ran a finger down Shori, gently urging the mouse to join his friends to sleep. He reached out and brushed away the soft hair in Kento's face. The latter didn't even stir at the touch and Fuma felt a pang of jealousy. So defenseless and clueless. It would be so easy to finish him off if he wanted. To live without the constant fear of dying, how did that feel? It wasn't time for them to dive into something. Tomorrow could be their last. Deep down, Fuma knew he was lying to himself. He was long gone for Kento. For both of their sake's, he'd swallow everything down. He sighed as he cupped Kento's face, fingers gently brushing over the mark the wasp left―a glaring scar running down his cheek and all down his body. Never had Fuma felt so attracted to someone. 

_What are you?_

_(Everything you will ever need.)_


End file.
